Collide
by xxwickedapplexx
Summary: Emma Swan is a college student studying architecture. Regina Mills is a single mother working at a diner to support her son. They are from two different worlds but what happens when those worlds collide? Complete AU
1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss? Miss?" the waitress asked the blonde whose attention had already returned to her book. "Miss?" the waitress, dead on her feet, asked once more.

"What?" the blonde asked when the light tap on her shoulder startled her from her concentration.

"I'm sorry but my shift ends in five minutes and I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else?" the grey haired woman asked again.

"Oh, no I'm okay. Thanks." Emma replied before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wrinkled ten for her bill. "You can keep the change." Emma said setting the money on top of the check on the table.

The waitress smiled down at the generous tip but when she looked up her smile was met with the back of the blondes head as she was already lost in her reading once again.

The diner was usually quiet this time of night which was what Emma Swan needed. She had been searching for a place to escape the chaos that was her overly crowded dorms. Architecture was her passion and she was delighted that she had the opportunity to study at one of the finest schools in the country. However, none of that helped with the fact that she found the dorms to be suffocating most of the time.

"Excuse me; my boss is insisting I fill the ketchup bottles."

Emma continued to read her book unaware that another woman had approached her booth.

"The appropriate response would be, 'No problem, you're just doing your job.'" Regina laughed as she slid into the booth across from the blonde and began to open the lid for the glass bottle.

Emma looked up from her book when she saw a figure in front of her and gulped when her eyes took in the sight. She had never seen this waitress before because she knows she would not have forgotten that face.

"Hello there," the waitress smiled at Emma as she began to pour ketchup from the larger bottle into the smaller one. "That must be a good book."

"Oh, um hi…yeah, it's okay…"

"Okay? Dear you didn't even hear me speaking to you. I would think it's much better than okay." Regina smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry about that, I tend to get caught up in what I'm doing. What did you say?"

Regina laughed, "Nothing important, I was just letting you know that I had to fill this bottle, and I am done now so I will let you get back to your _okay_ book." Regina winked at Emma and stood up to leave the table.

Emma smiled as she watched the woman walk to the next table and begin to do the same thing. Table after table the waitress filled the ketchup bottles and table after table Emma noticed her at each one. Emma noticed the way she scrunched her eyebrows when she twisted the cap off. Emma noticed the way she bit her bottom lip when she poured the condiment in. Emma noticed and hoped Regina didn't notice her noticing. Needless to say she didn't get any more reading done that night.

…

It was another cold winter night and Emma was making her way back into the diner book in hand. She brushed the snow from her leather jacket and stomped her boots on the mat below her. As she made her way to her favorite booth in the back right corner she spotted the waitress again from last night taking an older gentleman's order. She truly had a radiant smile.

Emma slid into the booth setting her book on the table and rubbing her hands together to warm them when the waitress approached her table.

"Hey, I see you brought a new book with you today?" Regina smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah," Emma laughed awkwardly. "I thought I'd have better luck with this one."

"Well what can I get ya?"

"Um, just a cup of coffee please."

"Really? Just a coffee? Man, you're really going to make me work hard tonight huh?" Regina laughed.

"I'm sorry that's all I ever get." Emma responded quietly.

"At this hour?" Regina glanced at the large turquoise clock on the wall. "Not a fan of sleep I take it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well one coffee it is then." Regina smiled and turned on her heals towards the kitchen.

This is the moment where Emma normally opened her book and let herself escape, but this time she found herself distracted once again by this woman. It's not as if the waitress was doing anything out of the ordinary. She would take someone's order, drop it off at the kitchen, and bring someone their food. It wasn't what she was doing it was the way that she did it. She seemed to move as if she was dancing to a soundtrack that nobody else could hear.

"Here you go dear, one cup of coffee!" Regina smiled as she sat the white cup and saucer in front of Emma.

"Thank you," Emma, for the first time since coming to the diner, accepted the cup with a smile.

"No problem. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?" Regina asked and then bent down closer to the blonde and whispered, "I'm kind of being watched tonight…I'm still in training…."

Emma took a deep breath, "Oh…um…well…maybe…"

"We have some delicious pies…"

"I'm not a big sweets person."

"Everybody likes pie!" Regina winked at her.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Okay then bring me a slice…a _small_ slice."

"What flavor?"

"You choose."

"Coming right up!" Regina smiled and turned towards the kitchen once more her hair flipping over her shoulder.

Emma smiled and shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee and wondered if the waitress was this way with all of her customers.

…

Emma was headed out of the diner and on her way back to the dorm when she saw the waitress walking around the side of the building. She was wearing a black peacoat over her uniform but Emma knew she still must be freezing in this weather.

"Hey…are you okay?"

Regina spun around startled by Emma's voice, "What? Oh, um yes I'm fine dear just headed home for the night."

"Are you walking?"

"Yeah, it's okay though I only live a few blocks away."

"That's crazy! It's freezing out here. Let me give you a ride home."

"Oh no, that's okay I couldn't let you do that."

"Please, I insist." Emma smiled sweetly at her.

Regina sighed. Normally getting in the car with a stranger at 2 am was not something she would do, but something in her gut told her that Emma was safe and she was already chilled to the bone.

"Okay…thank you…" Regina walked to Emma's car where the blonde was already holding the door open.

"I'm just six blocks up on the right. 916, it's the brick building with yellow shudders."

"Okay, no problem." Emma said as she started the car.

"I really appreciate this. I live with my sister and she has a car but I insist she keeps it at home in case there is an emergency with Henry."

"Who is Henry?"

"My son."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Yeah, he is only three and she watches him for me while I work. They need the car there more than I need to be comfortable."

"Well you're a good mom."

Regina laughed, "I wish I felt that way."

Emma looked over at the woman who was resting her head back on the seat and was gazing out of the window.

"Here we are," Emma said as she pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building.

"Thank you so much." Regina smiled. "My name is Regina by the way."

"Emma, nice to meet you."

"You too dear," Regina climbed out of the car and began the journey up the steep steps to the entrance of the building.

Emma smiled as she waited to ensure the woman made it inside safely. As she watched the door close behind her she realized another night had passed that she didn't get much reading accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina crept into her apartment lifting up on the door handle to ensure it didn't squeak and stepped lightly onto the hardwood floors. She slipped her shoes off and hung her coat on the rack above them before locking the door and making her way down the hall and into the living room. The house was quiet and she sighed in relief that Henry must have went to sleep for Zelena. She headed into the kitchen looking for something to eat when she saw an envelope sitting on the counter addressed to her. She saw the return address and sighed before shaking her head and tossing it into the trash.

"You made it home," Zelena's voice startled her as she came around the corner into the kitchen, "I was worried about you in this weather."

"Yeah, I'm okay. How was Henry tonight?"

"He was an angel as always. Except for dinner, I couldn't get him to sit down and eat for anything. Little bugger."

Regina laughed, "Yeah, he's not a fan of meal times lately. Thanks for trying though." Regina frowned and closed the refrigerator unable to find anything that looked appealing.

"Like mother like son I guess huh? Have you eaten anything today?"

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going to get to bed. Good night sis." Regina squeezed her sister's arm on her way out of the room and headed to her bedroom. She was quiet to enter the room as she didn't want to disturb her sleeping boy. The apartment was only a two bedroom so they had to share. Regina never complained though as she was eternally grateful for Zelena letting them move in two weeks ago when they had nowhere else to go.

Regina slipped out of her uniform before stepping into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and then slowly climbed into bed next to her son. He looked like an angel; hands folded under his cheek and his little legs curled up against his tummy. She smiled at his chubby face in the light that was coming in from the glow of the street light. These last two weeks have been some of the hardest days of her life but she would do them all over again to protect that face.

…

Emma was staring at the ceiling in her dorm room. She was sure she had the cracks in the plaster memorized at this point. You wouldn't think one would be able to see a ceiling so well at three am but with a roommate like Emma's the room was hardly ever dark, or quiet for that matter. Emma sighed after Gabby's cell phone went off again and rolled over to face the wall. She understands that not everyone lives a life of solitude, as she does, but she also finds it extremely rude that Gabby is up at all hours of the night. You would think she would be considerate enough to put her phone on silent or at the very least vibrate.

That is why Emma began going to the diner in the first place. Gabby would come and go from the dorm whenever she pleased and when she was there she was loud and inconsiderate. Emma needed somewhere to escape and the diner was close and had a decent cup of cheap coffee. She didn't mind not returning until after 2 am most mornings because Gabby usually wasn't there and if she was, she was usually awake anyways.

Emma's thoughts began to drift back to her car ride with Regina. The woman must have been extremely exhausted being a mother to a young boy and working such late hours as a waitress. She wondered what her story was and hoped that one day she would have a chance to find out.

…..

"Mama I go with you?" Henry asked climbing onto the woman's lap as she tried to put her shoes on.

"No sweetie I'm afraid you can't. You have to stay here with Auntie Z but I promise you are going to have fun okay?" Regina kissed her son's sweet face and squeezed him tight before setting him back down on the ground. "I have to get going baby or I'm going to be late okay? So why don't you go and get your trains and Auntie Z will start making you dinner."

"No food. No food. No food!" Henry started chanting as he ran off to the bedroom. Regina shook her head half in frustration, half adoration and gathered her phone and purse. "Okay, I will be home same time as always. Thanks again sis!"

"No problem, be careful!" Zelena called out from the kitchen as she heard the front door close.

Regina felt the chill hit her face as soon as she stepped outside but she didn't mind. Her walks to work were a peaceful part of her day. It was a time to collect her thoughts before chaos began. It was a time to remember why she was doing what she was doing. She kept her head down as she walked, as most people do when snow was blowing in their faces, but for Regina it was for different reasons. Every man in a hood reminded her of him; him and his angry eyes and his unforgiving fist.

She arrived at the diner and shook the snow from her coat and kicked her shoes at the doorway. The smell of grease in the kitchen made her stomach turn and she grabbed a mint from her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"You're working the counter tonight doll," Bobby said to her as she clocked in.

"Okay, easy enough." Regina replied and wrapped an apron around her waist. She didn't mind the counter, it wasn't as much walking and she was able to interact with the customers more. However, she didn't make nearly as much tips on counter nights so that was a downside.

…..

It was halfway through Regina's shift and she felt like she was numb from boredom. The diner was unusually slow and she had only had three customers at the counter her entire shift. She had already cleaned and done every other minuscule task there was to do.

Regina glared at the clock once again _, four hours to go_ , she thought. Just as she was about to organize the sugar packets for the fourth time the door opened and along with a gust of wind Emma walked in. Regina smiled up at the blonde and waved.

"Hey Emma!"

"Hi," Emma replied softly. She had a book in hand and was stomping the snow from her boots. She began to walk to her normal table when she heard Regina call her name out once again.

"Emma! Sit at the counter tonight and keep me company!" Regina smiled.

"Um…" Emma looked around and noticed that there was only three other people in the whole place. Two guys in a corner booth and one older woman sitting at a table doing a crossword puzzle. "Okay…yeah I guess I can do that." The blonde walked to the counter and sat down on the black stool setting her book in front of her.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Regina turned around to the drink station and poured the woman a fresh cup and spun around setting it down.

"Thank you," Emma smiled and took a sip.

"You're welcome. So, how are you tonight?"

Emma looked around as if she was surprised that Regina was asking her. "Oh, um, I'm good I guess."

"That's good." Regina smiled. "I'm good too by the way…I mean in case you were wondering…" Regina smiled coyly at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah, that's good." Emma smiled back.

"So, you come in here a lot. Do you not have a coffee pot at home?"

"No, I don't have a coffee pot in my dorm room."

"Oh you're a college kid huh?"

"I'm hardly a kid." Emma chuckled. "I graduate this spring with my Masters."

"Wow, can I ask what in?"

"Architecture."

"That's amazing!" Regina exclaimed as she bent down on the counter resting her chin in her hands. "Have you always wanted to be an architect?"

"Pretty much, I mean I always had a fascination with buildings and designs. Growing up my dad and I would go on trips and spend hours looking at the buildings, taking pictures of them, and learning their history. I loved to draw, I loved math…it just all fell into place."

"I'm jealous; I never had anything I was so passionate about."

"Everyone has something…"

"Regina, I'm not paying you to stand around and talk to your little friends all night. If you're looking for something to do, go pick up a mop doll face." Bobby called out as he walked by. "I'm leaving for the night. I trust that you will _work_ the rest of your shift."

"Yes Bobby, I'm sorry, I will go get that mop!" Regina smiled and headed towards the supply closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina made it to the couch before she fell back out of exhaustion. Her head hit the cushion behind her and the weight of her eyes forced her lids to close. The diner was busy tonight. She wasn't complaining about the never ending slew of customers as her wallet was now full of tips. However, she was saddened that she wasn't able to chat with Emma a lot and that had become the highlight of her shifts lately.

"You're late tonight sis. I was starting to get worried." Zelena said entering the room.

Regina didn't have the energy to respond she just turned her head to the side opening her eyes and smiling at her sister.

"Rough night?" Zelena asked sitting on the couch next to her.

Regina nodded and pulled her aching legs up to the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I have good news for you! I was able to get Henry to eat his supper tonight," Zelena smiled.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Regina replied, her throat hoarse.

"Yes it was. I think he is finally relaxing into his new routine. We had a lovely supper and I gave him a bath, we read some books and then he went straight to sleep for me." Zelena said and then noticed a tear fall from closed eyes. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"I miss my son."

Zelena frowned. "I know. I know this is hard for you but remember you are doing this _for_ him."

Regina nodded and wiped her face. Zelena knew her sister well and she knew that tonight was one of those nights where few words would be of comfort to Regina. Zelena stood up and retrieved the throw blanket from the back of the couch. She unfolded it and laid it gently over her sister.

"Thank you," Regina mumbled as she closed her eyes and let the physical exhaustion begin to take over the mental anguish.

….

"Hey, we're going to a party tonight if you wanna go with us?" Gabby asked as she kissed her boyfriend again.

"No thanks, I'm good." Emma replied as she brought her attention back to her book trying to ignore their very annoying display of affection.

"Oh, come on, you never do anything fun! Where do you go every night anyways?" Gabby asked obviously not sincerely wanting an answer as she was already straddling the boy on her bed again.

"Out," Emma replied not giving her the satisfaction of details.

"Eh, you're so annoying." Gabby laughed as she stood up and grabbed her boyfriend's hand pulling him off of her bed. "Come on Brett let's go."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued to read her page. _Good, at least I will have some peace and quiet for once._ She looked out of her window at the falling snow. It had been coming down steadily for hours now and according to the news had no intention of stopping all night.

…..

Regina sighed as she stepped out into the snow. It was still falling and well above her knees. The streets were empty and the sidewalks were a mess. She had worn a much warmer coat to work today but could still feel the bitter cold against her skin. Her bare legs were especially cold as pantyhose didn't offer much of a barrier. Regina still didn't understand why she had to wear a skirt as part of her uniform. It was 2017 not the 1950's.

"Hey, would you like some company?" Regina turned her head to the familiar voice.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina smiled at the blonde who was bundled from head to toe.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would walk you home. Here I brought hot cocoa."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, the cold doesn't bug me and I can't drive on these roads so here I am." Emma said and offered a thermos to the other woman.

"This is very sweet of you Emma, thank you so much." Regina smiled and accepted the warm drink from the blonde.

"No problem. So, how was work?"

"Oh so boring, I was surprised to not see you tonight."

"My roommate went out so I took advantage of the quiet."

"I see. What did you do?"

"Read."

Regina laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun, ha what is that?" Regina giggled. "Hmm, no I'm just kidding, actually anything with Henry is fun. Nothing can take away a bad mood faster than that boys smile."

"That's cute."

"Yeah, he's pretty wonderful. I just wish I was able to see him more. I used to be with him all day every day and now I feel like I barely see him at all."

"I'm so sorry that must be really hard."

"It's not your fault dear but yes, it is." Regina took a sip of the cocoa. "Mm, that tastes different, what is in this?"

"Cinnamon, my mom used to do it. Sorry if you don't like it, it's habit."

"No, I love it. I will have to remember that."

Emma smiled. "So what did you used to do for fun before Henry?"

"Before Henry? Oh goodness, that seems like a lifetime ago. Well, that was when I was just a wife."

"Oh."

"Yep, I was a housewife. I went from my overly controlling parent's house to my overly controlling husband's house. I'm afraid the word fun has never really been a part of my vocabulary."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is dear. Some people don't get a happily ever after ya know?"

Emma nodded and found herself unable to come up with anything good enough to respond.

"Well, here we are. Thank you again for keeping me company on my walk home. It made it much more pleasant." Regina smiled and handed the thermos back to Emma.

"You can keep it," Emma replied.

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay, well I will finish it up and return your thermos to you. Are you sure you don't want to come in and warm up for a bit before you walk back?"

"Oh, no I'm okay. I have on plenty of layers and I really don't mind the cold at all."

"I guess not, meanwhile I'm pretty sure I am turning into a popsicle over here," Regina laughed causing Emma to giggle. "Okay well thank you again Emma and be careful!"

"I will. Good night Regina." Emma said as she turned to walk back to her dorm.

"Good night Emma," Regina smiled and began carefully walking up the steps to her apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guess what cutie?" Regina said as she picked her boy up from his spot on the floor. "Mama gets to stay with you all night!" She held him close to her and hugged him tight.

"Finally a night off huh?" Zelena asked as she watched the joy spread across the chubby toddler's face.

"Yes! I am beyond ready for it too. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Well, seeing as how I have just found out I have the evening free, I think I'm going to give Mark a call and see if he wants to grab a bite to eat."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, no offense, but I am ready for a night out of this house!" Zelena laughed.

"No offense taken sis, go and have a good time! This little guy and I are going to have some dinner and spend every second playing with trains and laughing and whatever else he wants to do!" Regina said setting Henry back on the floor. "Right buddy?"

"Right Mama!" Henry smiled up at his mom in pure adoration.

…

Emma walked into the crowded diner scanning the room with her eyes for Regina. _Maybe she is in the kitchen_ , she thought as she took a seat at the counter since her booth was taken. She opened her book as Lisa, another waitress, approached her.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Emma replied her eyes never leaving her page.

"Here ya go. Can I get you anything else?" Lisa asked as she placed the mug down.

"No thank you," Emma said setting her book down and taking a sip. "Um, actually…do you know where Regina is?"

"She has the night off." Lisa replied as she walked to the next customer who sat down a few stools from where Emma was sitting.

 _A night off_ …it hadn't occurred to Emma that eventually the woman would need a night off. _Thank God I brought my book._

…..

Regina had loved every second of her evening with Henry but knew that he needed his sleep so a little after 10pm she reluctantly put him to bed. After watching him for a few moments she slipped out of the bedroom quietly and headed back to the living room. She began cleaning up the toys that were scattered across the hardwood floors when someone buzzed the intercom.

She jumped to her feet hoping that it wouldn't wake up Henry.

"Zelena did you forget your keys?" Regina laughed into the speaker.

"Um…Regina?"

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yeah…it's me…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to say hi…."

"Oh…um…okay? Here I will buzz you up." Regina looked down at her oversized t-shirt and yoga pants and laughed. She wasn't exactly dressed for company and she was pretty sure she still had marker on her face from her and Henry's art session earlier this evening.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she opened the door.

"Hey Emma, come on in." Regina opened the door letting the woman step into the apartment. "Sorry about the mess I was just cleaning up."

"Oh, it's okay." Emma said still not really sure why she was even here.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really…I was at the diner trying to read and it was so loud in there tonight."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm glad I have the night off then." Regina said as she dropped to her knees again and began to pick up the rest of the toys.

"Yeah, and Lisa doesn't keep the coffee fresh…"

"Eh," Regina shook her head, "Well take a seat and I will make us a pot!"

"Oh…you don't have to do that…"

"Don't be silly. I owe you for the cocoa the other night anyways." Regina smiled as she stood from the floor and headed to the kitchen.

 _What are you doing? It's her night off and now you have her making you coffee. Good grief Emma._

"It's okay Regina, really, I should just be going anyways." Emma said walking towards the door.

Regina came out of the kitchen with a coffee filter in her hand, "What? No! Don't be silly! You're already here! Besides, I could use the company. Henry is sleeping and my sister is out with her man candy. Please, stay."

"Okay…"

Regina smiled, "Good…now please, hang up your coat and take a seat!" She walked back to the kitchen and Emma took her coat off hanging it on the rack by the door.

Emma walked to the couch and took a seat. She looked around at the apartment and smiled. You could tell that it was lived in comfortably and full of love.

"Here we go, can I get you anything else?" Regina smiled as she handed the blonde a cup of coffee.

"Oh stop you're not at work remember," Emma laughed accepting the cup and taking a drink.

Regina laughed and took a seat on the other end of the couch. "So, the diner just isn't the same without me huh?"

"No, it's really not."

"Well that's sweet. Honestly I was trying to think of what I was going to do with my time. I had a wonderful evening with Henry but now that he's sleeping I didn't know what to do."

Emma laughed, "There has to be something you would want to do _for_ yourself?"

Regina scrunched her nose, "No, not really. I don't think of myself too often."

"That's a shame. You should change that."

"I'd rather take care of other people. I've always been that way."

"I can tell. You know that's a great quality to have but eventually you have to take care of yourself too or you're not going to be any help to anybody else."

Regina looked down at the mug in her hands and bit her bottom lip. "So, Emma, tell me more about you. You know quite a bit about me already. All I know is you are studying to be an architect and you like to read. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips causing Regina to raise her eyebrows.

"What's so funny dear?" Regina looked around.

"Sorry, um no, I do not have a boyfriend. I'm um, I'm a lesbian Regina."

"Oh." Regina said nodding her head. "Alright then… well, hey, that's cool; sorry about the boyfriend thing I honestly had no idea!"

Emma giggled, "Its okay."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend then?"

"No, no girlfriend either."

"Well no wonder you read so much." Regina laughed and winked at Emma.

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding. I envy you actually. I never had the college experience. I was right out of high school and married."

"You can still go to college when you're married."

"Ha, not with my husband you couldn't." Regina took a sip of her coffee. "I wasn't allowed to do anything that gave me any sort of independence. I was his housekeeper. I was his cook. I was his trophy wife. I was anything but who I wanted to be."

"Regina, I am so sorry. That isn't any way to live."

"No, no it wasn't. But, I lived it. I lived it for almost seven years before I thought I had the courage to leave when I found out I was pregnant with Henry. Then, I stayed because I knew I didn't have any way to support myself let alone a child. I thought that if we had a kid he would start to become more loving….more supporting…maybe we could be a family. It was the opposite though. Things only got worse."

Emma shook her head as she watched the pain rise to the surface on the woman's face.

"I dealt with it. I did what I had to do to make it through the night and during the day I was the best mother I could be for Henry. I was strong enough to handle what he put on me. The first time he reached for Henry though, that was it."

Emma took a deep breath as she watched the woman take another drink and blink her eyes quickly to force back the tears that Emma was sure were trying to form.

"Regina, I am so sorry."

Regina cleared her throat, "Oh, its okay, I'm sorry for letting that all come out like that."

"Please don't apologize. I'm glad that you were able to get away."

"Yes, me too," Regina smiled.

"So, can I ask what the situation is now?"

"Well, Zelena has helped me get the paperwork filed for the divorce and custody of Henry. Zelena has spoken to him though and told him that we are safe and that unless he wants the evidence of the abuse reported he will leave us be."

"Man, well I am glad he is staying away."

"Yeah, me too," Regina nodded. "Well, now that I have completely managed to ruin your evening," Regina laughed.

"No, you haven't," Emma smiled at the other woman, "I wanted to talk to you and I am. You haven't ruined anything."

"You are such a sweet kid!"

"Oh god, we have been over this I am not a kid! I'm twenty-one for crying out loud!"

"Honey, you're still a kid!"

"Like you are so old?"

"Yes, I am. Thirty is old."

"Please. Thirty is not old."

"When you are run ragged by a three year old and have aching feet and pan hands," Regina laughed, "thirty feels extremely old."

"Well, you don't look old." Emma felt herself blush as she said it.

"Aw, thank you dear. That's nice to hear. Especially when I'm sitting here looking like this," Regina waved her arm down her body.

"You look fine. You have to be more comfortable than when you are at work. I don't know how you do anything in that uniform."

Regina laughed, "Eh, that uniform. Don't get me wrong I love a good skirt but _that_ is not a good skirt. That is an atrocity!"

Emma laughed, "I couldn't stand to walk in that thing let alone clean and serve food."

"It's a blast let me tell ya!"

"How did we get talking about me again?" Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Tell me something about you…"

"Umm…well…" Emma took a sip of her coffee trying to come up with something to say, "I'm an only child…my dad raised me after my mom left when I was a little girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I don't really remember her much. My dad is amazing though so I can't complain too much I guess."

"Well that's good…"

"Hey, I'm home," the door opened and Zelena walked in. "Oh, sorry…" Zelena made eye contact with Emma. "I didn't know we had company."

"Sorry sis, this is Emma, I met her at work and she came over to chat."

"Well hi Emma, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister." Zelena said as she took her coat off and hung it up with her purse.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Emma said standing up from the couch. "I really should get going. Thank you for the coffee and the chat."

"Oh, don't feel like you have to run off. Any friend of Regina's is more than welcome here!" Zelena smiled at Emma.

"It's okay I was getting ready to go anyways," Emma lied as she walked to the door and grabbed her coat. "Thanks again, and I will see you later Regina."

"Bye Emma!" Regina smiled and closed the door behind her.

 _Any friend of Regina's is more than welcome here._ Emma repeated what Zelena said in her mind. _Friend, Regina is now my friend_. Why did that make her happy and sad at the same time?


	5. Chapter 5

Emma dropped her books down on her desk as her cell phone rang. She fumbled through her large coat pocket until she found it and smiled when she saw that it was her father.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just finished class for the day, how are you?"

"Good, listen honey I have some news for you, do you have a minute to chat?"

"Of course, should I be sitting down?"

"I'm not sure…"

…..

Emma walked into the diner and drew in a deep breath of relief when she saw Regina behind the counter. She stomped the snow from her boots, as usual, and was happy to see that the place wasn't too busy.

"Hey! I just made a fresh pot," Regina smiled as Emma took a seat.

"Thank God." Emma mumbled crossing her arms in front of her.

"You didn't bring a book tonight," Regina noticed as she sat the hot cup in front of the other woman. "Is everything okay?"

Emma shook her head, "Eh, my dad called me today with some less than exciting news."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"He's getting married."

"Oh…" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him that he has finally met someone that he is happy with but it just seems so sudden. I've never even heard him talk about her before."

"Well, sometimes people just know?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. He said he hasn't felt this strongly about someone since he met my mother. He sounds really in love."

"Aw, well that's a good thing then right?"

"Yeah, it is, I guess. I just worry about him. I just don't want to see him get hurt again. It's even harder that I can't just pop in and meet her. He lives in Chicago and I'm here in Connecticut. It's just a lot of mixed emotions right now."

Regina reached out and squeezed Emma's forearm. "I'm sorry Emma that must be tough."

Emma smiled at the gesture. "It's okay, hey I don't want to get you in trouble with Bobby by standing here talking to me."

"Nah, he already went home for the night." Regina smiled and began filling sugar packets. "Besides I think he's warming up to me." Regina winked at the blonde.

"Well that's good." Emma laughed feeling her cheeks redden with the gesture. "So, I wanted to apologize again for stopping by your place the other night. I really don't know what came over me."

Regina scrunched her eyebrows, "Why are you apologizing? I thought we had a nice time!"

"Oh, we did, I mean…I did…I just I shouldn't have just shown up like that…"

"Don't be silly, we're friends and you came over to say hi, it was great!" Regina smiled at the blonde. "In fact I have Sunday off and I was thinking of taking Henry to this indoor children's playhouse if you would like to join us? I'm sure it doesn't sound like much fun but we could grab a bite to eat or something too…I mean if you don't have plans or anything…"

"Oh…um…no I don't have plans…yeah, yeah that sounds great." Emma replied trying not to show too much excitement on her face.

"Good, I was dreading going by myself. I love my son but a room full of other toddlers without another adult to talk to was not sounding like my idea of a good time." Both women laughed as Regina noticed another customer sit down at the counter. "Be right back," she smiled at Emma and headed towards the gentleman.

Emma watched as Regina approached the other man and smiled her charming smile at him asking what she could get him. When they had first met Emma had wondered if Regina was as nice to everybody as she was to her and after watching her for awhile she had her answer. Regina really was that charming. She wore that same radiant smile and sparkling eyes with everyone she talked to. _I should have known better than to think it was something special for me_.

…..

"So where are you adorable people off to today?" Zelena asked as Regina tied the toddler's shoes.

"We are going to that children's playhouse I was telling you about the other day." Regina smiled at her grinning boy and made a mental note to wipe off the yogurt that was still on his cheek from breakfast.

"Oh, well that…does…not sound like fun," Zelena laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would enjoy it," Regina laughed as she grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned the chubby cheeks before picking Henry up off of the kitchen counter.

"So is it just a mommy and son day out then?"

"No, actually my friend Emma that you met the other night is going to go with us."

"That poor thing, how did you trick her into that one?"

Regina laughed as she began to pack a diaper bag. "I didn't have to trick her at all she wanted to come along!"

"Wow, she must be desperate for plans." Zelena said rolling her eyes.

"No, I just think she enjoys talking to me. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Of course not sis, I'm sorry, I'm glad you have made a friend here. At least now you won't be moping around the apartment bugging me all the damn time." Zelena stuck her tongue out and smiled at her sister.

"Whatever, you love me," Regina laughed and grabbed Henry's coat from the rack. "Come here buddy let's get your coat on please so we can go bye bye!" Henry ran over to her as the intercom buzzed.

"I'll get it," Zelena said walking over, "Hello."

"Hey, it's Emma…I'm here for Regina…"

"Hello Emma, come on up…"

"She doesn't have to come up, we will be right down!" Regina said putting on her coat and grabbing her purse and diaper bag.

"Emma…" Zelena said into the intercom but nobody replied. "Too late she is on her way."

Regina opened the door just as Emma was about to knock and both women laughed.

"Sorry about that Emma, I could have just head down to you; you didn't have to come up!"

"Oh it's really okay. This must be Henry." Emma smiled down at the boy looking up at her.

"Yes, this is Henry. Henry say hi to Emma," Regina put her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hi Emma," Henry smiled bashfully as he leaned into Regina's leg.

"Hi, are you excited to go to the playhouse?" Henry nodded his head yes. "Me too! I think we are going to have so much fun!"

Henry smiled at Emma, "See my train," the boy held his hand out and showed her the blue train that he was holding and Emma knelt down to see it.

"That's awesome! I had trains like that when I was a kid. Do you have a track for them?"

Henry shook his head no.

"Well we are going to have to see what we can do about that, all trains need a good track!" Emma smiled as Henry's face lit up.

Regina watched in awe at how quickly he was warming up to Emma as usually Henry was quite shy around new people.

"Maybe after the playhouse we will stop by the store and see what kind of tracks they have." Emma stood up. "I mean if it's okay with your mom that is."

Henry looked up at Regina with wide eyes, "If you behave well and eat all of your lunch I suppose we can." Regina smiled down at him and tousled his hair.

…..

Regina had told Emma to pick where to go for lunch since she was their guest and she was driving them for the day. Regina was very relieved that the restaurant that Emma chose was quiet as the playhouse had given her the start of a ferocious headache. Henry was scribbling on his activity placemat while Regina and Emma watched with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for playing with him so much, you didn't have to do that!" Regina said smiling at Emma.

"Are you kidding? That playhouse was amazing! I'm jealous that they don't have something like that for adults."

Regina laughed, "Well anytime you want to play you can always take Henry so they will let you in."

"Trust me I will take you up on that!" Emma laughed as she took a drink of her water. "It's not like I have a better way to spend my free time anyways."

"Let's talk about that for a minute shall we?"

 _Oh shit._ Emma instantly panicked. "What?"

"Your free time…you are a very pretty girl…very smart, you're young and single, you should be out meeting people and dating…not spending your time in a diner or hanging out with a single mom and her kid!"

Emma laughed, "Well thank you but I really have no desire to go out and meet people."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I mean when I first got to school…years ago mind you…I was excited about the possibilities of it but then the more I was around the other students the more annoyed I became. I'm just ready for the next phase of my life. I'm ready to be finished with school and be settled down. Maybe I'm an old soul."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I had a few in high school. They were never anything too serious. At the time I thought they were though," Emma laughed, "of course in high school I thought everything was so serious."

"Don't we all," Regina laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, it was so dramatic. Looking back I wish I could have told myself then to just relax and that it really wasn't that bad. I wasn't out to my Dad yet though so they were secret girlfriends. He would let them sleepover not knowing that we were actually together."

Regina's eyes went wide, "Hey, well that's a plus right? I could have never gotten away with that with any of my boyfriends!"

Emma laughed, "Yeah that was nice. Of course I wish I had known I didn't have to hide it all of those years. My dad was super cool about it when I came out. I really lucked out with him."

"Aw, that's wonderful Emma."

Emma smiled and nodded. "So, what about you? I mean, I know your divorce is pending and everything but are you looking forward to dating again?"

"Oh goodness," Regina sighed. "Dating…wow…it has been so long since I have been on a date. I dated a lot in high school but met my husband my senior year and have been with him since. I don't think I even remember how to date." The women both laughed as the waiter approached their table with their food. Regina helped Henry get settled with his before she returned her attention to Emma. "To be honest though I haven't thought about it much yet. My only focus has been getting Henry safe and settled into his new environment and routine."

"Well, at some point you will have to start thinking about yourself again you know?"

"I know," Regina smiled as she took a bite of her food. "You know what I am looking forward to though?"

"What's that?" Emma asked with anticipation.

"A first kiss…" Regina sighed.

Emma gulped, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes…there is always something about that first kiss with someone that just sets my soul on fire. I mean the first date is great…the flirting…the eye contact…that is all wonderful but the first kiss." Regina paused and bit her bottom lip. "Kissing is the most pure form of contact there is you know? I mean sex can be great but a kiss….my god…a kiss can change everything."

Emma stopped eating and was just holding her fork in mid air focused on the woman and the words escaping her lips.

"A first kiss is this intense touch between two pairs of lips that can just blow your mind. It's the anticipation of it all. It's so new and unfamiliar. You don't know how they taste or where their hands will land on your skin. You just look at them and they look at you and you can feel the hesitation because they don't know you either…and then the world stops. Everything just melts away and you're simply left with the feeling that nothing in the world matters except for the sensation of your lips pressed against theirs. A first kiss is just…magic."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sitting in bed trying to focus on the book in her hand but her attention continued to be pulled by Regina's description of a first kiss. Emma had had a first kiss. She had a first kiss with multiple people. However, she had never experienced anything like what Regina had described. _Regina_. Emma sighed. She knew she couldn't let herself develop feelings for her. Naturally Emma could name all of the things she adored about her. Listing off the reasons why being with her would be wonderful, well hell that would be easy. The problem was that being with her wasn't an option.

"I'm surprised you're not…wherever it is you go…" Gabby said as she walked in the room.

"I don't feel like going anywhere tonight," Emma said as she glared at Gabby out of the corner of her eye. That was a lie. If Regina was working tonight Emma would be at the diner.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind but I have a few people coming over."

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "I changed my mind," she stood up and grabbed her coat, "I suddenly feel like going out."

….

Emma walked into the diner. She thought about going to Regina's but didn't want to impose on her again. She walked back to her normal booth, relieved that it was available, and looked around to see what waitress was working. A frown fell on her face when she saw that it was Lisa. _Hooray for old coffee._

After ordering a cup and settling into her book she was surprised when she heard Regina's familiar laugh. Emma looked up to see the woman standing at the counter talking to Bobby. She wasn't in uniform but rather wearing a pair of yoga pants under her peacoat. Before Emma could finish debating whether or not she should go and say hi Regina was walking her way.

"Hey you, I was hoping I would find you here. Mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not," Emma smiled up at the woman.

Regina returned the gesture and slid into the booth across from the blonde. "How is your book?"

"It's decent." Emma replied as she closed it and brought her attention to the other woman. "Is everything okay? Why are you here on your night off?"

"Oh," Regina sighed. "I put Henry to bed and didn't know what to do with myself. Zelena was in for the night so I asked her if she cared if I took a walk. Somehow, I ended up here."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I usually end up here too."

Regina took a sip of the coffee that she had ordered at the counter. "Oh my…this is awful…" she said as she scrunched her face.

"Yeah…do you see why you're nights are my favorite?" Emma giggled.

Regina shook her head, "Looks like Lisa and I need to have a chat tomorrow. Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? I could use a change of scenery…"

"Oh…um…sure…"

"Okay, cool, let me text Zelena and let her know I will be out for a bit. I'm so used to working these night shifts that I will not be getting any sleep any time soon anyways. I might as well have a little company for awhile." Regina smiled as she pulled her phone out.

The women stood up from the booth and began walking towards the door waving to Bobby and Lisa as they stepped into the night air.

"I have my car if you want, we don't have to walk…" Emma said as the wind began to pick up.

"Yeah, that might be good," Regina laughed as her hair flew across her face.

Emma smiled as she opened the car door for the other woman.

"Well aren't you sweet," Regina smiled over her shoulder as she stepped into the car. Emma closed it behind her and jogged to the driver's side to climb in.

"Any idea where you would like to go?"

"Would it be horribly inappropriate of me to want to grab a drink?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all, there is a quiet little bar not far from here that my Dad and I went on my 21st when he bought me a beer."

"That sounds perfect! I'm not usually a drinker but a nice cold beer sounds pretty wonderful right about now."

"Then a nice cold beer you shall have." Emma smiled as she started the car.

"So your Dad took you out for your twenty first?"

"Yeah, pretty lame huh?"

"Not at all, I think it's great! I wish I was close with my dad. I can't stand talking to him let alone the thought of having a beer with him."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, don't need to talk about that right now. My father is a topic for a psychologist not a night at a bar." Regina laughed.

They pulled up to the bar and headed inside. Emma was right about it being quiet. The bar consisted of about ten round tables, a pool table, and a juke box in the corner. The lighting was as bad as the décor but Regina didn't mind she was just relieved to be somewhere where she didn't have to be a mother or a waitress.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I will order? Do you want anything?" Regina asked.

"Just water thanks," Emma smiled as she headed towards a table by a window with a neon Budweiser sign.

A few moments later Regina returned to the table with a bottle of water and a glass in hand.

"That doesn't look like a beer," Emma laughed.

"Rum and coke sounded much better," Regina winked at the blonde as she set the glass down and slipped out of her coat. She heard a whistle from across the bar as she remembered that she was only wearing a tank top underneath. "Really?" Regina groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Just ignore them." Emma said as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"I'm in a tank top and yoga pants for crying out loud." Regina laughed. "Men need to raise their standards."

"Well, I mean, it's not like you aren't gorgeous…" Emma said blushing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Regina tilted her head to the side mid drink, "Aw, well thank you, but see that was sweet…whistling across a bar…not so much." Regina winked.

Emma laughed. "What made you go out in twenty degree weather in that anyways?"

"I was lounging around the house and then decided to take a walk. There really wasn't any thinking behind it," Regina laughed. "I didn't expect to end up at a bar!"

"Right," Emma smiled. "How is your drink?" Emma asked noticing it was disappearing pretty quickly.

"Oh my god, so good…I haven't had a drink like this in a very long time."

"Oh boy should I be nervous?"

Regina laughed, "No, I have plenty of self control dear and quite a high tolerance. Besides, the only thing that ever happens when I drink is that I get flirty."

Emma felt herself blush. "Well, that's not a terrible thing."

"Good, I'm glad that you think so because I need another one?" Regina smiled and handed her glass to Emma.

Emma laughed, "Coming up…"

…..

A few drinks in and Regina's stool had made its way next to Emma's instead of across from it.

"So…Emma…what's your type?"

"My type?"

"Yeah, you know your type…the type of girl that you're attracted to."

Emma cleared her throat, "Um, well I don't really have a type I guess. The girls I have dated in the past were all very different."

Regina nodded. "But you haven't dated anyone since high school right?"

"Right."

"That's a long time honey…"

"Yeah…well…."

"You know I think you're very beautiful Emma," Regina looked into Emma's eyes and Emma took a deep breath.

"Thank you, I think you are very beautiful too Regina."

Regina bit her bottom lip as her eyes roamed the blonde's face. They sat in silence for what felt like hours as their breathing fell in sync.

"Ladies, the bar is closing up in five minutes…" the flannel clad man from behind the bar yelled out bringing the women out of their trance.

Regina looked around as she took a deep breath, "Well looks like we better get going."

Emma took a deep breath, "Yep I think so."

…

Regina walked into her apartment and kicked her shoes off. She threw her coat on the back of the couch and fell into the cushions.

"Have fun?" Zelena asked as she turned the floor lamp on.

Regina sat up on her elbows. "I did. Maybe a little too much to drink but yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"Drinks huh?" Zelena sat at the end of the couch and lifted her sister's feet on top of her lap.

"Yeah," Regina said resting her head back down. "Zelena, have you ever questioned anything about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…have you ever thought you knew who you were and then suddenly you just don't know…"

Zelena scrunched her eyebrows, "You're not making much sense dear."

Regina moaned. "I just need to go to sleep."

Zelena laughed, "Okay, are you going to bed or is this the bed for tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not moving."

"Should I fetch a trash can?"

Regina laughed, "No, I'm good thanks." Zelena laughed and threw a blanket on top of her.

"Goodnight sis."


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry look…sleeping beauty has risen from her slumber…" Zelena mocked as Regina sat up grabbing her head and shielding her eyes against the sunlight that was streaming into the apartment.

"Good morning baby," Regina smiled as the toddler ran to her and began to crawl on to the couch. "Really, you have to have the curtains open?" Regina glared at her sister.

"Oh stop, we always have the curtains open! It's not my fault that you drank too much last night."

"Don't remind me." Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and nestled into him but the boy wasn't in the mood for cuddles. He started to squirm out of his mother's arms and jump on the couch next to her. The movement caused instant nausea to develop in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, Henry, honey, please stop it!"

"Jump! Jump! Jump Mama!" Henry giggled as he bounced up and down with a wide grin on his face.

"No, baby, mama doesn't want to jump right now and I would really love it if you stopped jumping too…"

Henry laughed and continued to jump up and down and Regina clutched her stomach as she sprang up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom.

"Let's say we fix some breakfast huh?" Zelena said to Henry as she retrieved him from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Can I make you anything dear?" She called out to her sister. "Pancakes? Sausage? Some eggs with some nice runny yolks?"

"SHUT UP Z!" Regina yelled back from the bathroom.

…..

The day had been a dreadful one and Regina had been reminded why she didn't drink a lot. She could handle her alcohol well but the aftermath was simply not worth it. She had managed to feel better after spending an hour in the bathroom this morning and drinking her weight in water but she still had a headache from hell that she could not shake.

The diner was quiet tonight, which was good for her headache but bad for tips. It also didn't help that it was making the time pass incredibly slow. It felt as if she had been here for days and it was only a little after eleven. To make it even more depressing Emma had yet to arrive and Regina found herself growing more anxious every time the door opened.

Bobby had her working behind the counter again tonight and she hadn't had anyone to talk to in over an hour. She bent down to pick up the box of extra sugar packets to restock the containers once again when she heard the door open and couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face when she saw Emma walking towards her.

"Well hello there," Regina smiled as she turned and began pouring the blonde a fresh cup of coffee.

"Hi," Emma replied as she sat down and welcomed the warm cup in her frigid hands. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I've been better," Regina giggled, "not too bad though just a headache. It doesn't help that this night is dragging on."

Emma looked around, "Yeah, it looks like it's been a slow one."

"It has! And I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to come in and see me."

"Honestly," Emma hesitated, "I debated if I should or not."

Regina looked puzzled, "Really? Why is that?"

"Well…I….I really don't know how to say this. Hell, I don't even know if I should…"

"Regina! Lisa had to leave, her kid is sick; you're on tables now too. It shouldn't be bad we're dead but table four needs fresh coffee." Bobby yelled from across the diner.

Regina nodded at him and turned around grabbing the coffee pot, "Hold that thought, I will be right back!" She smiled at Emma and made her way around the counter and out into the diner.

Emma watched as she served the elderly couple fresh coffee and talked to them like they were her best friends. She smiled and they laughed and she made it look effortless. Emma took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the cup in her hands as Regina made her way back behind the counter.

"You were saying?" Regina smiled at the nervous blonde.

"Um, yeah, I don't think now is a good time…"

"Oh, nonsense," Regina smiled, "Come on, tell me!"

"Regina…you're at work...and now you have to watch the tables too…I will just talk to you about it another time…"

"Well you know now I'm going to spend the rest of my shift worrying about what you wanted to talk to me about!"

"I'm sorry…"

Regina laughed, "Don't be sorry!" Regina watched as Emma put her head down. "Hey! Its okay Emma…I'm just teasing you! I can wait until you're ready to talk. Are you okay though?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Okay then well I clock out at two, as you know, and I expect you ready to spill your guts promptly at 2:05." Regina winked at her friend.

Emma laughed, "Deal. Do you mind if I go grab my usual booth and read until then?"

"Of course not, its better that Bobby doesn't see me standing here talking to you all night anyways."

….

Two o'clock came and Emma was waiting outside of the diner. She had been since one thirty when her thoughts had consumed the better part of her and she felt like she simply could not sit still any longer. Her book had failed to keep her attention and she had spent the better part of the evening stealing glances of Regina and hoping that she hadn't noticed.

Emma looked down at her watch, it was five after and as if on cue, Regina walked out of the building wearing her usual beaming smile.

"I don't know about you but I am so over winter!" Regina laughed as she rubbed her hands over her folded arms.

"It's not that bad!"

"Says the woman in the layers as I stand here in pantyhose!"

Emma laughed and stood up from leaning against her car and opened the car door for the other woman. "Here, why don't we sit in my car so you won't freeze?"

"Thank you!" Regina laughed as she climbed in.

Emma climbed into the driver's side of the car and turned the ignition on. Regina smiled as the heat began to kick on through the vents.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Emma took a deep breath, "I don't even know where to start. I should have never said anything."

"You know I have found when I don't know how to say something it's easier to just get it out as fast as you can. The more you think about it the harder it is. The longer you sit there and worry the more it consumes you and you think of everything that can go wrong and…"

"I have feelings for you Regina…"

Regina bit her bottom lip as she looked at the blonde who was staring straight ahead through the foggy windshield. The women sat in silence as Regina's gaze never left the other woman's face. Emma turned her head and worried eyes met intense brown ones.

"I'm sorry that I just spit it out like that but I just…I had to get it out…and I don't expect you to say or do anything but I can't deny it anymore Regina…I just…"

Before Emma could say anything else soft hands were cupping her jaw and her lips were met with Regina's.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was everything Emma had remembered Regina describing what a first kiss was like. It was new and exciting. It was as if nothing else in the world existed except for the sensation of the other woman's lips pressed against her own. It was magic.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes as she felt Regina begin to pull away.

"Emma…I….I need to go," Regina said turning her body towards the door and reaching for the handle.

"Regina, don't, it's okay I can drive you," Emma said panicking not quite sure what was happening.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just…I need to go…" Regina said as she pulled the car handle and stepped out into the cold.

Emma wanted to try and stop her but she was frozen in fear. She didn't want to make things worse. She didn't want to push her away. She didn't want to start a fight but she also didn't want to not fight for her. She was confused, she was hurt, and she was scared. Tears began to stream down her face as she watched the woman that finally made her feel something walk away.

…..

"I was getting ready to call you. I didn't hear you come in." Zelena said as she flipped the kitchen light on and noticed her sister was standing in the dark over the kitchen sink. "Everything alright?"

Regina shook her head no.

"What's wrong sweetie? Something happen at work tonight?" Zelena asked as she walked up behind her sister and placed an arm on her upper back rubbing it lightly.

"No," Regina sniffled and brought a hand up to wipe her face.

Zelena scrunched her eyebrows, "Oh God, he didn't find you did he? I'll kill him…"

Regina turned to face her concerned sister, "No, Z, he didn't find me. I'm fine."

Zelena sighed in relief, "Okay, well that's good. But, you are obviously not fine. Would you please talk to me?"

"I don't even know what to say…" Regina rolled her eyes as she tried to blink back the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"Well something is hurting you. Come here let's sit down." Zelena grabbed a box of tissue from the counter and led her sister out to the sofa. "What happened before you came home?"

Regina took a deep breath and began to take her shoes off. "Emma, she um, well she told me that she likes me."

"Okay?" Zelena asked confused. "You guys are friends so?"

"No, Zelena, she likes me as in she has feelings for me."

"What?" Zelena smiled, shrieked and jumped off of the couch.

"Z! Henry!" Regina motioned for her to quiet down.

"Sorry," Zelena whispered and sat back down. "I mean what? What do you mean she has feelings for you?"

"I mean exactly that, she said that she has feelings for me."

"Hold on a second so Emma is a lesbian?"

Regina nodded her head yes.

"And now she likes you?"

"Yes, why is this so hard for you to grasp?"

"It's not…I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this…"

"Is it so hard to understand that she is a lesbian? Or is it the part that she has feelings for me?" Regina asked with an angry tone to her voice.

"Neither. I'm just trying to figure out why the situation has you so upset."

…

Regina washed the counter top for the fifth time that hour as she continued to gaze at the door. It was almost two in the morning and she had settled on the realization that Emma was not going to come in tonight. Honestly, she had no idea what she would say if she saw her face but at the same time she knew that she couldn't leave things this way either. She was mad at herself for walking away from her after the kiss but she was feeling so many things that her mind couldn't keep with her thoughts. She was afraid that if she were to say in that moment she could have ruined things with them forever. She knew that walking out on her wasn't fair to Emma but she was overwhelmed with everything that she was feeling. She still was.

She finished her shift and instead of heading home she decided to sit in one of the booths and call Emma. She wasn't surprised when the voicemail picked up and she hung up without leaving a message because anxiety took over and she was left speechless. She sat there debating for a few moments about calling again but knew if she did she once again would not know what to say. Frustrated with herself and the situation all together she turned her phone off and stood up. She shoved the phone in her coat pocket and walked out into the winter air.

As she approached her building her heart began to race faster than usual and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck begin to rise. She tried to brush off the knot in the pit of her stomach as nerves from the situation with Emma but something didn't feel right. Her intuition was telling her that something was wrong. She began running up the slick steps to her building, careful not to fall, when a hand grabbed her upper arm. She knew that grip.

"You should have responded to my letters."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina's body froze with panic as she turned and her eyes met with Scott's for the first time in months. The fear in hers was nothing compared to the rage in his and she tried to break her arm free but as usual he was too strong.

"Where is my son?"

" _My_ son is sleeping and you are not going to see him. You ruined your chances of ever seeing him again when you tried to hurt him." Regina spat at him as she tried to muster up as much strength as she could. "Let me go or I swear to God I will release every picture of every event and have you put away."

"It will be hard to do that if you're in a ditch somewhere." Scott said as he pulled her in closer to him. Their usual struggle began as she shoved him with her free hand but failed to make an impact. He was too big, too strong. He grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the building. The weight of his body on hers was a familiar reminder of the life she had left behind. "I don't know what made you think you could leave me. We belong together Regina. You are mine remember?"

Her eyes snapped shut at his words and she prepared herself for what was to come next. She knew the routine. She knew at this point there was no use in attempting to struggle because it only made it last longer. It only made him more aggressive. She promised herself that if he ever came back she would be ready. She would fight. Who was she kidding? She would always fall weak to him. She would always be his victim.

She felt his mouth on her neck and her body went numb. Pleasure from Scott was a distant memory and what he did to her body was anything but. He continued to hold her arms in place as he stared at her, his hot breath over her stone cold face.

"Look at me," he demanded but she refused to open her eyes. "I said, look at me."

Regina slowly opened her eyes but she refused to let him see the pain that he was causing her.

"There's my pretty girl." He smiled at her and brought his lips to meet her.

"Get off of her!" The door for the apartment building flew open and Emma rushed outside. Scott was startled but remained pressed against Regina.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Does that really matter? Get the hell off of her!" Emma walked over and tried to push him off but realized she was much too small in comparison.

"This is amusing." Scott laughed. "Look lady I don't know who you are but this is between my wife and I so why don't you just go back inside."

Before Emma could attempt to do anything else a police car pulled up at the curb and Scott looked over his shoulder and knew that his game was over. He looked into the foyer of the building to see Zelena with a sleeping Henry cradled in her arms and a cell phone pressed against her ear. Zelena smiled at him.

Scott stepped away from Regina with his hands up and head down following the officers instructions and Regina walked into Emma's waiting arms. As soon as she felt the woman's arms around her all of the fear that she had been holding in came out and tears began to flow.

"It's okay, you're safe now, and I've got you." Emma whispered as she held the shaking woman.

Regina looked up and met strong eyes with her own, "How did you know? Why were you here?"

"I came over to talk to your sister. I was worried about you and scared. I was confused. I didn't know who else to talk to." Emma began to explain. "And then when you hadn't been home yet I was going to come find you and I saw him with you and I told Zelena to call 911."

Regina's head fell back to Emma's shoulder and she sighed as safe arms cradled her weak body once again. "Thank you Emma. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Shh. Just breathe."

….

Regina woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of Henry laughing in the living room. She was surprised that she had gotten any sleep at all but the exhaustion of the events must have taken over. She sat up in bed feeling her body ache from what he put it through and stood up to make her way to the bathroom. She reached for a sweater from her closet and winced at the tenderness in her ribs and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door. She had hoped she would never have to see the painful reminders of Scott again.

When she walked into the living room she was met with the most beautiful sight. Zelena was sitting legs folded on the couch sipping coffee and laughing at Emma and Henry playing with trains on the floor. Regina paused in the doorway, leaning against the woodwork, before Henry noticed his mother watching.

"Mama," the toddler smiled and came running. Instinctively she knelt down to pick him up and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain that radiated through her bruised arms. There wasn't any amount of pain she would not suffer however to be rewarded with one of Henry's neck hugs and kisses on her cheek.

"Good morning sweet boy!" Regina melted into his chubby arms as she squeezed him tight. "And good morning to everyone else," she smiled down at the blonde who was looking up at her.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Emma asked as she stood up from the floor.

"Good I guess. How about you? That couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Oh, it was just fine. Would you like some coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful thank you." Regina smiled and walked with Henry to the couch and sat down with the boy on her lap. "How are you sis?"

Zelena smiled over at her sister but her eyes filled with tears, "I'm good."

"Z, I'm okay…"

Zelena nodded her head, "Yeah," she took a deep breath, "I know."

"Here you are, one cup of coffee." Emma handed Regina a mug as Regina set Henry on the floor and took a sip. "I hope you don't mind but we talked to Bobby this morning and got you a few days off of work."

Regina looked over at Emma with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry if that makes you upset but you really need to relax Regina." Zelena responded making sure her sister knew it was a mutual decision and not just Emma overstepping her bounds.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, I'm flattered that you are both so concerned about me but I am fine. Really."

Emma and Zelena exchanged glances. "Regina, we didn't tell him what happened, we said a family emergency came up and that you needed time off. He said it was no problem. Please, just take the time and rest." Zelena said in a stern but loving voice.

"Okay….but really, I'm fine."

"I told you, she's stubborn." Zelena chuckled and rolled her eyes. Emma giggled and Regina shook her head before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Well, just because I'm going to be home doesn't mean I need babysitters all day. Don't you have class or something? And work?" Regina looked at the women.

"It's Saturday!" The other women said in unison as they laughed.

"Oh…well...whatever. Go find something to do you're both already annoying the shit out of me!" Regina laughed as she took another drink of her coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stepped out of the shower and sighed as she wrapped her aching body in soft material. She avoided the mirror, not wanting the visual reminders of the damage he had done, the physical pain was enough. She could hear Henry's giggles in the living room and she smiled knowing that Emma was doing a wonderful job keeping him entertained. She took her time drying off and slowly began to dress in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized hoodie not wanting anything too constricting.

She walked into the living room scrunching her hair into her towel and laughed as she saw Emma hiding behind the sofa with a blanket over her and Henry running around laughing looking for her.

"Mama, where she go?" the toddler asked as he spotted Regina entering the room.

"I don't know baby, we better find her," Regina said taking his hand and pretending to look for the blonde. "Nope, she's not under here," she said as she looked under the coffee table. "Not here either," Regina giggled as she looked behind the potted plant in the corner. "Oh, Henry look!" Regina pointed to the rather noticeable Emma shaped lump behind the couch, "I think she might be under that blanket!" Regina let go of the boys hand and watched as he toddled over and peeked under the blanket. She laughed as Henry squealed when Emma grabbed him and scooped him up. Regina watched in awe as Emma continued to tickle the boy and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

Emma noticed she had an admirer and felt her cheeks redden and sets Henry down. "Oh, um hey Zelena told me to tell you that Mark asked her out for dinner but if you needed anything to just give her a call."

"Oh, okay, good. I don't need her here crying all over me all day anyways."

"Yeah, she said you would say that." Emma laughed.

"Don't feel like you have to stay either…I mean…if you don't want to…"

"Oh, no, I'm having a good time…but if you want me to go I can…" Emma said breaking eye contact and looking down at Henry who was now playing with his trains again.

"No, please stay." Regina said smiling at the other woman. Emma returned the smile and took a deep breath. "We really should get something to eat though. I think I will order in some Chinese or something."

"Sounds good to me," Emma replied. "Is there any way that I can jump in the shower? Zelena laid out a change of clothes for me already."

"Z gave you clothes to wear? Oh my, I'm afraid." Regina laughed. "Why don't you go in my closet and help yourself. I'm sure you will find something a lot more comfortable."

…..

"Well, Henry is fast asleep. You want to watch a movie or something?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch next to Emma. "It's not fair you know."

"What?"

"That you look better in my clothes than I do." Regina laughed.

"Oh please. It's a tshirt and shorts!"

"Still."

Emma felt herself blush, "So have you heard from your sister?"

"Yeah, she sent a text awhile ago; she is staying over at Mark's place tonight." Emma nodded. "So, what do you want to watch?" Regina grabbed the remote and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down on top of their laps.

Emma gulped at the realization of just how close they were to each other. She wanted to talk about things. She wanted to know what Regina was thinking. She wanted to know how Regina was feeling about her. _You can't ask her. What if she runs again? She just went through so much. Don't be selfish. Give her time._

"I don't care what we watch. Whatever you want is fine with me." Emma smiled and she wasn't lying. She really didn't mind what movie was on, she was just enjoying Regina's company.

"You know Emma," Regina set the remote down before even turning the television on and faced the other woman. "I want to thank you again for the other night and you know for being here with me now. I know I act strong and like I don't need anybody but it's been really nice having you here."

Emma smiled. "It's no problem; really, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Regina sighed, "I owe you an apology…for the other night…I'm sorry that I ran away from you like that…"

"Regina, don't, it's okay…"

"No, it's not. I had no right to do that to you. You didn't deserve that. You opened up to me and you were vulnerable and I shouldn't have just left you like that. I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head, "Please, it's okay; I'm not worried about it anymore. I'm just happy that you are still in my life." Emma was relieved to hear that Regina was apologetic but she didn't want to push. She didn't want to force anything that Regina wasn't ready for.

"Honestly, Emma, I know we haven't known each other very long but I can't imagine my life without you."

"Neither can I Regina. And I don't care what the basis is. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way by what I said…I just want to be a part of your life, whatever way you want me to be…"

"I wish I knew what that was." Regina sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry; I've been trying to figure that out."

"Hey…" Emma put her finger under the woman's chin and lifted her head up to gaze into piercing brown eyes once again. "You don't have to apologize for anything. We will just be us. We will just be Emma and Regina and live each day as it comes and whatever happens or doesn't happen is great okay?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "You're amazing."

"No, dear, that's you."


	11. Chapter 11

The night was dragging by and besides a few warm smiles from Emma there was little to keep Regina motivated. Her feet were aching as much as her back and even though she continued to steal glances at the clock, time refused to go any faster.

"Hey, you want to get out of here early tonight babe?" Bobby asked as she started to brew another pot of coffee.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah there is no sense in two of you sticking around for four lousy customers, why don't you take the night off."

"You know, I am not going to argue," Regina smiled and undid the apron from around her waist. "See ya tomorrow night." Regina walked around the counter and headed towards Emma's booth and smiled when she noticed the blonde was already aware of her presence.

"Did you get off early?"

"I did! And it's after eleven so Henry is already sleeping…wanna go do something?" Regina smirked as she pulled out her cell to send Zelena a text.

"Of course! What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you would take care of that. You are the young hip one after all." Regina laughed.

"Oh gee thanks put all of the pressure on me." Emma stood up and grabbed her coat and book from the booth.

"I don't care what we do. I'm just excited to be off of work and with you!" Regina winked. "Okay, let me go grab my things and I will meet you out front." She turned on her heals and headed towards the back and Emma smiled as she watched her walk away before going into a panic at the realization that she had to come up with something, and fast, to make the most of the night.

"So, where are you taking me?" Regina smiled as she climbed into the front seat of the car.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh really? Should I stop by the apartment and change?" Regina laughed remembering that she was in her waitress uniform.

"Nah, there won't be anybody you need to worry about impressing there."

"Well you will be there right?"

"Um….well….yeah…"

"Okay, well, I always worry about impressing you," Regina stated boldly.

Emma gulped and looked over at the woman out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, well, you shouldn't."

"Really?" Regina questioned with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Why is that?"

"I mean, you shouldn't worry, I find everything about you captivating." Emma said softly.

Regina felt her cheeks blush. "Well thank you dear."

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the hum of the tires on the highway and the radio playing softly in the background. They both had things they wanted to say to each other but neither knew quite how or where to start. It had been weeks since the incident with Scott and they had seen each other every day since. Emma would stay over on Regina's nights off. They would watch movies, play with Henry, and have dinner with Zelena. When Regina was working Emma was at the diner. She would study, read, and enjoy every second of her once an hour ten minute conversations with the waitress in between other customers. The women were occasionally flirtatious, constantly made each other laugh, and were always there for each other but they had yet to kiss again or even discuss the kiss they had shared before. They had agreed to just let things be and see what happens and that is exactly what they have been doing. There was one problem with that plan however, both of them thought about it constantly.

Emma pulled into a parking lot overlooking a beach with a beautiful lighthouse on the edge of the ocean. "So I know it's still super cold out but since all of the snow has melted I thought it might be nice to bring you here."

"Aw Emma it's beautiful! I've never been here before," Regina smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and began to get out of the car.

"We can sit in the car if you want; I know how cold you get!"

"Are you kidding? You can't come to the beach and not sit _on_ the beach!" Regina smiled and grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on; let's go sit by the water!" Regina practically shrieked and Emma giggled at how adorable the other woman was.

The women walked hand in hand through the sand until they were almost to the water and Regina sat down with Emma beside her. "Oh my god it is so peaceful here."

"I know." Emma smiled over at the beauty whose hair was blowing gently in the night air. "Regina, hopefully I don't regret this, but can I ask why you said you are always worried about impressing me?"

"Because I care what you think about me." Regina replied without hesitation.

"You should know what I think about you…"

"Well, I guess I don't ever want it to go away, you know while I try to figure everything out."

"Go away? Are you kidding?" Emma laughed and shook her head. "You really don't know do you?"

"What?" Regina looked at the blonde puzzled.

"My god Regina, it's you! You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. The way I feel about you could never just go away…and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but it's the truth…"

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable at all…" Regina looked out over the ocean and took in a deep breath trying to make sense of what her heart and mind were both telling her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Regina turned and made eye contact with Emma.

"When you kissed me…did you feel…anything?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She began recalling that night that she has thought about every day since. "Yes, Emma, yes I did." Regina said turning away to face the ocean once again.

"And when you look at me are you attracted to me?" Regina remained fixated on the gentle waves of the water. "Regina, look at me…" with shaky hands Emma reached out softly and turned Regina's face towards her own.

Regina's heart was racing as her eyes took in the familiar sight of the woman that she never grew tired of seeing. "Yes…" she whispered. "Emma…I…I don't know what it is but you just do things to me…lovely…new…yet, terrifying things to me. Even the smallest graze of your hand just sends shivers down my spine…I just…I…"

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips with her own. She found her fingers lost in luxurious hair and pulled the woman in close to her. Regina didn't fight it and instead cupped Emma's face with her hands and parted her lips letting Emma know that she was letting her guard down. Instead of battling for dominance tongues gently collided with the other and both women moaned into the feeling of being fully embraced by the other for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N This is a very light hearted and fluffy chapter dedicated to a lovely and loyal reader of the fic! I promise there will be plenty of angst and drama to come but tonight the fluff was needed :)**_

"More, I need more details!" Zelena's eyes widened as she smiled at her sister over the kitchen table.

"There isn't much more to tell," Regina giggled, "We kissed and it was wonderful…"

"So now…"

"So now what?"

"What do you mean what? What are you guys? Are you together? Are you dating? What?"

"Oh gosh Zelena I don't know! We didn't put a label on it! We kissed and we talked and we froze our asses off and then we kissed again and then she took me home and now I'm sitting here talking to you and wondering why I am telling you!" Regina laughed as she stood up and set her empty coffee mug in the sink. "She said that she was going to call me this morning so…"

"Oh my god! I still cannot believe that you are dating a woman!" Zelena laughed as she took a drink of her coffee. "And a really hot one too!"

"She is so hot right?" Regina smiled coyly over her shoulder as she walked towards the living room to check on Henry. The toddler was sitting happily on the area rug playing with his trains and before she had a chance to crawl down on the floor next to him Zelena walked up behind her.

"So, when is the first date going to be?"

"Oh my Zelena I am really regretting saying anything to you!" Regina shook her head and set down next to her son.

"Aww come on Gina!" Zelena laughed as she flopped down on the couch.

Regina sighed, "Well, I want to ask her over here and do something here for her but that would require your cooperation of ya know …leaving…"

"Throwing me out of my own house? I see how it is!"

"Oh come on you go to Mark's all the time!"

"Yeah I was planning on going there tomorrow night anyways since you have the night off." Zelena smiled.

"Oh, okay, awesome…"

"And you know…I could always take Henry with me…"

Regina raised her eyebrow, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean if you wanted to be alone with her, I can take the boy. I need to see how Mark is with kids anyways."

"Oh, um, I don't know Zelena that's a lot to ask of you."

"You're scared," Zelena laughed.

"What?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're so scared! You're scared of sleeping with her."

"Well…yeah…a little…I mean, wouldn't you be? It's not like I have experience in that or anything?"

"It's sex Regina, you have had sex!"

"I know but with men. This is different."

"She has the same parts as you sweetheart!" Zelena laughed.

"Oh dear god," Regina sighed. "Zelena I swear."

"Seriously sis, calm down about it. You've kissed a few times now right?" Regina nodded her head. "And?"

"And…it was…amazing…"

"Okay…so I'm sure when that does happen it will be amazing too…it will come naturally. Don't get in your head too much." Zelena smiled sweetly at her sister.

….

Regina looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She checked her lipstick for the third time and ran her hands through her hair again. She doesn't remember a time where she felt more butterflies in her stomach. She knows that it was the same Emma that she has seen every day for the past few months but tonight felt different.

Emma was standing outside of Regina's apartment door anxiously looking at her cell phone. Regina had told her to be there at eight and she was about ten minutes early, that doesn't include the twenty minutes she has been sitting out in her car. Regina had told her not to worry about dressing in any certain way. Even though it was their first official day she had wanted Emma to be comfortable and herself and Emma was very relieved to hear those words. She still stopped and grabbed a single white lily on her way though. Regina had mentioned once that they were her favorite flower and Emma couldn't stand the thought of arriving empty handed.

Suddenly the door swung open and Emma laughed as Regina smiled and shook her head, "I had a feeling you would be standing out here already."

"Sorry…I'm a little early…"

"Don't apologize, why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh honey," Regina smiled, "you could never bother me. Come on in." She stood back and let the blonde walk through the door.

"Here I brought this for you," Emma smiled and handed the flower to Regina.

"Aww, Emma, you didn't have to do that!" Regina accepted the lily and embraced the other woman in a gentle hug. "Thank you though I love it! Lilies are my favorite."

"I know I remember." Emma smiled into the hug as she looked around and noticed that the entire apartment was lit only by candlelight. "Did you lose power?"

Regina laughed, "No…I thought it would be a nice touch…" The women parted and Regina began walking towards the kitchen. "If you want I can turn the lights on…"

"Oh no, it's um very…romantic…" Emma said mentally kicking herself for not catching on. She followed Regina to the kitchen that was also lit only by candlelight and saw that the other woman was cooking. "Oh my god Regina this looks amazing."

Regina smiled over her shoulder, "Thanks dear. You can go ahead and take a seat it will be ready in just a second."

Emma sat down at the table and admired Regina in the glow of the candlelight. She was barefoot and had on a pair of jeans with a simple black tank top but she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was flowing freely over her bare shoulders and Emma found it impossible to take her eyes off of her.

"Okay, here we are…" Regina said placing a plate in front of the blonde whose face was noticeably flushed even in the dim lighting. "What's got you so worked up?

"Just taking in the view," Emma smiled.

"I see," Regina giggled as she poured them both a glass of wine and sat down next to her.

"This all looks amazing Regina, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I enjoy doing this." Regina smiled into piercing eyes.

"So where is the rest of the crew this evening?"

"Zelena actually took Henry with her to Marks for a sleepover."

"Oh?" Emma questioned. " _Oh_ …"

Regina giggled and took a sip of her wine. "Yeah, she said if Mark ever wants to put a ring on it he's going to have to prove he is good with kids."

Emma laughed, "Well that's one way to do it."

"Yeah, that's my sister." Regina nodded and took a bite of her pasta. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty boring," Emma laughed, "nothing but studying."

"Well that sounds like…not much fun at all…" Regina laughed.

"No not really, except for when I would get distracted thinking about you…" Emma smiled shyly as she looked down at her plate.

"You're too cute," Regina laughed.

"What?" Emma took a bite and looked at the other woman out of the corner of her eye.

"The way you avoid eye contact when you compliment me or attempt to flirt with me. It's cute." Regina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

…

"Don't sit down!" Regina exclaimed as she hit a button on the stereo by the television.

"Okay…" Emma said as she looked around confused.

"Dance with me?" Regina asked smiling and holding her hand out.

Emma's head went down and Regina saw her cheeks flush, "Of course."

"Good then come here you," Regina said as she watched the blonde walk to the middle of the living room in the glow of the candlelight. Both women felt their bodies grow warm as their hands came together and they looked into each other's eyes as the music played softly in the background. They started to move with the rhythm of the music as hands fell naturally into place on the other's body and hungry eyes never left the others.

"You know I haven't told you yet how sexy you look tonight," Emma whispered.

"Mm, thank you beautiful," Regina smiled as her forehead rested on the other woman's.

"It feels weird to say that out loud…"

Regina giggled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean I have said it in my head a million times. Hell, since the first time I saw you really. I remember looking up from my book and thinking, my god she is so damn sexy, but I never thought I would actually get the opportunity to tell you."

"Well I'm glad you are telling me now…" Regina leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

They never stopped swaying to the music as their kiss deepened and Emma's hands made their way down Regina's body before resting on her lower back and pulling the other woman's hips in closer to her own. Emma's nerves began to fade as her desire for Regina took over and she allowed her hands to travel freely over the woman's body for the first time. Emma felt her body begin to warm over as she memorized the curves of Regina with her fingertips and she heard Regina moan into their kiss.

"Emma…"Regina pulled back suddenly but kept her forehead resting on the blondes. Emma slowly opened her eyes and both women were frantically looking at each other while trying to steady their breathing. "Emma, I'm nervous…"

"Baby, don't be nervous," Emma said reassuringly while brushing some of Regina's hair behind her ear, "there isn't anything to be nervous about…but if you want we don't have to…"

"No…no, I want to. Believe me," Regina took a deep breath and smiled coyly, "I really, really, want to…"

"Okay," Emma couldn't hide her smile, "Good…well then please don't be nervous…as long as you want me as much as I want you, everything will be amazing."

"Oh, trust me we have no problem with _that_ ," Regina smiled and felt the wonderful ache in her stomach as Emma's hands trailed down her sides once again. The women never broke eye contact as Regina felt Emma begin to slide underneath her tank top slowly and with every inch of skin that was exposed Regina felt her heart race with excitement. "I'm just worried I won't know what to do…" Regina whispered as her head fell from the blonde's forehead and into the crook of her neck.

"Just listen to your body…" Emma said as she brought her hands back up and into thick hair pulling lightly to expose Regina's neck to her. She began placing soft kisses in that sweet spot that left chills down the older woman's spine. "Relax…" Emma whispered as she nipped at Regina's ear lobe and began walking her back towards the couch. The blonde could feel her own confidence rising as Regina's soft but deep moans filled the apartment.

When Regina felt the back of her legs hit the couch she instinctively laid back but to her surprise Emma remained standing in front of her. Regina propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Emma who began to pull her own shirt up and over her head. Before Regina could speak Emma was making her way on top of the anticipating woman. She straddled her hips and once again pulled her into a kiss so passionate that Regina couldn't help but moan. Regina wasn't used to this dominate side of Emma but she was both turned on and comforted by the fact that she was taking control.

Emma laid Regina's head back on the couch and slid her hands down to release the other woman's bra. Regina let out a slight chuckle at how easily she did that and how much the men in her life had always struggled with that. Emma tossed the garment to the floor as she began placing kisses down the woman's jaw and neck before resting on the hardened buds that had been anticipating her touch. Regina's back instinctively arched and she found her hands becoming buried in blonde locks.

Emma's mouth moved back to Regina's begging lips, her fingers replacing where her tongue was on aching nipples, and she felt Regina's hips begin to rock into her own. Emma smiled into their kiss and then broke away quickly causing Regina's eyes to snap open, looking at her in shock. Emma smiled coyly in return before making her way down the woman's body. Emma began leaving a trail of kisses on her way, and didn't waste any time before undoing the jeans that appeared to be a second skin. When she slid the denim down Regina's beautifully toned legs she felt her entire body flush as she saw the sexiest red lace separating her from the thing that she wanted most right now. Emma ran her hands up Regina's thighs, moaning at the fact that her skin felt like silk, and began placing light kisses over the lace. Emma slid her fingers under the top of the material and began to lightly pull it down but paused to look up at Regina. She wanted to ask her if she was okay but before she could Regina looked up at her and bit her bottom lip and smiled. That was all the reassurance that Emma needed and she pulled the panties off and knelt down on the floor in front of the couch. She grabbed Regina by the hips and pulled her down to the edge of the couch causing a gasp to escape the other woman's lips.

…..

"And to think you were worried…" Emma laughed breaking the silence.

Regina threw her arm over her face and laughed, "Oh my god."

"Well one of us had to say something," Emma continued to laugh as she rolled on to her side and propped her head onto her hand. The women were now laying on the middle of the living room floor, only half of the candles were still flickering.

"I'm still trying to remember my name…good grief…"

"That good huh?" Emma laughed as she kissed Regina's cheek.

Regina rolled onto her side, facing the blonde, "Emma," Regina shook her head, "I didn't even know I could feel like that. I mean…wow…"

Emma blushed and nodded, "Well if that isn't the biggest ego boost ever…"

Regina laughed, "I have so many questions! What time is it? How did we end up on the floor? What exactly did you do that third time with your tongue?" Regina sighed and rolled back on her back.

Emma laughed and brushed the hair out the beauty's face. "Oh honey…I have so much to teach you…"

Regina laughed. "I am _starving_! And I just became aware that my son plays with his trains right on this very spot. Oh my god. I need to sanitize this entire room." Regina's eyes went wide and Emma couldn't help but crack up.

"Well let's get some food first." Emma said standing and then reaching her hand out.

Regina took the blonde's hand and stood up. Emma pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too." Emma smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, food!"

"Okay, food…then I'm going to need all of the cleaning products!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I had every intention of continuing this story but honestly with JMO leaving OUAT and the way the season ended I just do not have inspiration at the moment. Maybe one day in the future I will continue but for now I am going to consider this complete. Sorry for the disappointment but thank you fo everyone who has read and reviewed. Much love to you all.**_


End file.
